The overall objective of this project is to develop a state-of-the-art computer based dietary assessment program for Chinese Americans. Using digitized photographs as well as computer generated graphics the program will incorporate cognitive anchors (food pictures, clock time, location) and bilingual text that will allow flexibility on the part of the user to navigate through the program. It will also incorporate a visually anchored portioning method to assist users in estimating the amount of food and beverage consumed. Health Technomics, Inc will design and develop the program based on results of the Phase I feasibility study which indicated a primary focus on one Asian group -- the Chinese population --and which clearly suggested the need to try new approaches to portioning in view of the complexities of Chinese cuisine. The program will be subjected to content verification and functional evaluation to be conducted by 4 research institutions (Frances Stern Nutrition Center of the New England Medical Center, the Department of Nutrition and Food Studies of the New York University School of Education, the Cancer Research Center of the University of Hawaii, and the General Clinical Research Center of Stanford University). A total of 200 Chinese individuals living in ethnically populated areas will be recruited to complete the program to evaluate its functionality, acceptability, and usability. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Culturally sensitive tools are needed to assess the health status of ethnic populations. The Chinese population living in the US has been growing and is expected to continue to grow in the next decade. A bilingual dietary assessment tool is needed by dietitians and other health practitioners for cost effective clinical assessment and counseling. It will also reduce the cost of epidemiologic studies and clinical trials involving Chinese populations, as well as expand congressionally mandated nutritional monitoring at the federal, state and local government levels.